<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels and Radios by musiclove915</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295726">Angels and Radios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915'>musiclove915</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, College | University Student Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Panic Attacks, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Guardian Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a guardian angel, but people never get to see them. Angels protect the person they are responsible for from far away, only intervening when it is absolutely necessary. But after years of watching Dean live an increasingly dangerous life, his guardian angel has had enough and has decided to physically be there for Dean. But by doing this, rules that have been around for thousands of years are broken and, literally, hell breaks out.<br/>So now, Dean has to deal with not only the usual creatures he’s used to facing but now demons that want to take over the world and an angel that constantly gets in the way and changes his baby’s radio station.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get the Hell Out of My Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something very different for me. Not beta read so please excuse any typos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The open road stretched out to the horizon.</p><p>The stars were out, telling of stories of a long distant past.</p><p>The woods lined the road like soldiers waiting for a command.</p><p>A lone slick black Impala was guided by the far-off lights of a nearby city. Every so often the headlights flickered off and on as if it were blinking. It had seen many miles and lived to tell about it, but it was slowly dying.</p><p>Dean Winchester was in the front seat, alone, swearing at himself for neglecting to put gas at that last station. He wanted it to last at least ‘til he reached the city, but it wasn’t going to happen. The car gave a final lurch, and the lights faded.</p><p>The road went black.</p><p>The car was dead.</p><p>“Damnit,” Dean yelled, trying hard not to pound his palms on the steering wheel like he actually wanted to. Just because he’d been an idiot, didn’t mean he had to hit his Baby. Instead, he leaned his head back and cussed some more.</p><p>When he eventually stopped cussing, Dean evaluated his options. He could call someone to get him some gas, or he could grab the gas can from the backseat and walk to a station. Neither of those choices were ideal because, a) he didn’t truly know where he was and, b) he could be hours away from a gas station and he’d have to walk alone in the woods. At night.</p><p>After the nearly twenty years of hunting creatures that go bump in the night, he has learned a few things. The biggest and most important lesson was never to go into the woods alone. And that goes double at night.</p><p>Sighing, Dean pulled out his phone. Dead. He tried to remember when he had charged it last, maybe it was three days ago? Or was it a week? Throwing the phone into the passenger seat, Dean steeled himself knowing there was one option left. Reaching into the back for his jacket and the gas can—and a gun just in case—he already knew it was a stupid idea. Giving another sigh, he put on the jacket, grabbed his keys and the can, and got out of the car.</p><p>The night air was cooler than he expected, but it wasn’t anything his leather jacket couldn’t handle. At the moment, he was more concerned about how his feet would handle a long walk to the station and back. But he brought this on himself. If he had stopped as he had meant to, he wouldn’t be stuck in the middle of the woods with an empty tank.</p><p>A rustling of leaves came from his left.</p><p>Dean unhooked his holstered gun. He wasn’t positive on what that sound could’ve been, anything from a small woodland creature to a vicious werewolf could’ve made that noise but knowing Dean’s luck it would be closer to the werewolf than a cute bunny.</p><p>More rustling could be heard.</p><p>His hand drifted to his gun. Whatever was in the woods were going to be blasted full of silver bullets, no matter what it was.</p><p>The sound of growling and pants had joined the leaves. It was big, whatever it was. And Dean was ready for it.</p><p>Lights suddenly turned on behind him. Whatever was in those woods seemed to have left.</p><p>At first, Dean thought a car was coming up behind him. He might be able to hitchhike to a gas station and might get a ride back to his car as well. Turning around, raising his thumb for a hitch, he paused. It wasn’t another car’s lights on, it was his. His Baby’s lights were on? But something else was off, the Impala was <em>on</em>. Quickly patting his jacket, Dean realized that shouldn’t be. He had the keys, so how the hell was this happening? He dropped the gas can and ran back to his precious Baby to see what was wrong with her. The closer he got, he also recognized he could hear the radio blaring music; AC/DC if he were guessing. But then it changed to country and then classical and then stopping on some kind of pop crap. Who the hell was in his car <em>and</em> messing with his music?</p><p>Getting to the driver’s side, Dean pointed his gun expecting to come face-to-gun with whoever thought they could hotwire his Baby. But what greeted him was an empty seat. Hastily, he reached for the handle and threw the door open. Thinking he’d find some scared teen trying to get away, Dean started to lower his gun. But instead, in the passenger seat was a man that was sitting with a straight back and staring out of the front window like he was patiently waiting for the journey to continue.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?!” Dean yelled over the radio, raising his gun once again.</p><p>The man turned his head, acknowledged Dean, and then reached over to lower the volume of the music.</p><p>That was the last straw, no one touched his Baby.</p><p>“Get the hell out of my Baby!”</p><p>The man’s eyebrow rose, and his head tilted. And to Dean’s astonishment, the man looked under his feet and even in the back seat.</p><p>“There isn’t an infant here.”</p><p>Was this guy an idiot? “What—I mean—my—MY CAR!”</p><p>“Oh,” the man realized, “I have heard of men doing that. They name many things like their cars, boats, or penises.”</p><p>Dean was flabbergasted. He could feel his cheeks heat up. Instead of being embarrassed, he decided to cock his gun. “I’m not going to tell you again, get the hell out of my car.”</p><p>“Those bullets will not have any effect on me, so I suggest you lower your gun.”</p><p>Before Dean can ask what the oddly calm man had meant, the rustling could be heard yet again. It was closer and louder than before. Out of the shadows, a large beast of a creature slowly lumbered forward. Behind that one, two more creatures trudged alone as well. Werewolves. More than Dean was used to facing. One he could take by himself, two maybe, but three enormous killing machines were stalking towards him. He was about to raise his shot for the leader but was quickly interrupted.</p><p>“Get in the car, Dean.”</p><p>He looked at the man still in his car. How did this guy know his name?</p><p>“Get in the car now, Dean.” The man’s voice practically growled. “Do <em>not</em> make me repeat myself.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Dean got in. A howl could be heard, immediately followed by two more.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” The man commanded.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The man sighed, and muttered under his breath, “Too late.” He raised his right hand. <em>SNAP!</em></p><p>A bright white light blinded Dean for a few seconds. <em>What the hell was that</em>, he wondered, trying to get his eyes to focus. When he was able to see anything other than a white star in his vision, he noticed that the howling had stopped. All the sounds had. For a moment, Dean panicked and thought his hearing had gone out as well.</p><p>“Next time, close your eyes when I tell you to.”</p><p>Outside of the car was still dark, only illuminated by the headlight still being on. It was calm again, and the werewolves were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“What happened? Where are—”</p><p>“Drive to the nearest station, Dean Winchester.”</p><p>“How do you know—”</p><p>The Impala sputtered. “Drive, or you can try walking again but I will not stop whatever else are in that forest.” It sputtered again.</p><p>Without thinking, Dean shifted Baby into drive and made his way towards town.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Throughout the drive, Dean was focused on looking forward. He was dying to yell at his traveling companion, but he knew something wasn’t right about the guy. It was like he wasn’t human, but that didn’t make sense. Dean would’ve been able to identify what kind of creature that guy was just by looking at him, he’d been doing it long enough. But the man sitting next to him wasn’t, at least he didn’t seem like he was supernatural.</p><p>But if that was the case, how did those werewolves disappear?</p><p>“There will be a gas station on the left.” The guy said like he knew where he was going.</p><p>Pulling into the station and parking onto the appropriate side of the pump, Dean got out and swiped his card for gas. While the gas was pumping, he looked in the car to tell off his annoying passenger and to tell him yet again to get out of his car. But the car was empty. Dean looked around trying to find where that mysterious man had gone to. He couldn’t have gotten far or slipped out while Dean wasn’t looking. Could he?</p><p>Dean was tired. That’s all that was. That’s why he thought he saw someone in his car messing with his music, and even those werewolves were just because he was tired.</p><p>That was the reason he thought he saw all those things he was only tired.</p><p>But had someone actually been there?</p><p>His stomach growled, interrupting his thoughts. Maybe he was hungry too. Yeah, that’s it. Dean was tired and hungry. It was messing with his mind.</p><p>While the pump continued, Dean went into the convenience store. The plump old women behind the till was reading from one of those trashy tabloid magazines, not even looking up when Dean entered. But he didn’t care, making his way to the back coolers and grabbing an energy drink.</p><p>“Put that back,” a voice whispered into his ear, causing him to almost drop the can. He quickly put it back and slammed the door. In the refection, the clerk glared at him. But that wasn’t the only thing he could see. The guy from his car was right behind him.</p><p>Spinning around, no one was there. Dean took a breath to calm himself as he moved to the next door and grabbed a water bottle. When a voice didn’t nearly scare him to death again, he grabbed a second bottle. Walking along the cooler doors, he contemplated grabbing a twelve-pack of beer just to calm his nerves farther.</p><p>“I wouldn’t if I were you.” The voice said. That time he didn’t jump but it still unnerved him.</p><p>Quickly moving away from the beer, Dean started looking at the donuts and Danishes. He could hear a deep sigh next to him. He moved away and was looking at the beef jerky and chips. Another sigh. Already annoyed, Dean grabbed a package of jerky and a large bag of cheesy flavored chips. He could hear the start of a protest, but he was already making his way to the register.</p><p>“Is that all for ya?” The cashier asked closing the magazine.</p><p>Before he could answer, Dean was being dragged towards the door.</p><p>“He doesn’t need any of those things.” The voice politely said as they continued to drag Dean through the store. Once they exited the store, Dean pulled his arm out of the grasp of the increasingly infuriating man before him. Without missing a step the guy kept heading towards the Impala.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Dean yelled.</p><p>He paused, looking at the pump. It was as if he was trying to figure out how it worked. “How do you put this up?”</p><p>“No, answer my question first.”</p><p>The man sighed. “We do not have time for this.” He grabbed the pump but didn’t know what to do next. “It is safer if you don’t know who I am. I have already caused too much trouble coming down here and letting you see me.”</p><p>“I’m not going to help you unless you give me a name, buddy.”</p><p>“My name is Castiel. Can you help me now?”</p><p><em>What kind of name is that?</em> He thought as he walked over to the pump and replacing it from the car back to where it belonged. He gave a look to Castiel that he hoped conveyed ‘it’s not that hard’.</p><p>“Excellent. Now we may leave.” Castiel moved, grabbing for the driver’s side handle. Before he could grab it, Dean stopped him.</p><p>“What you do think you’re doing?” He asked still holding Castiel’s wrist.</p><p>“Getting into your vehicle.”</p><p>“No, you aren’t. <em>You</em> are going to get as far away from me as humanly possible before I shot you full of bullets.”</p><p>“I already told you those bullets would have no effect on me.”</p><p>“I don’t care, asshole.” Castiel looked shocked. “Now either tell me why you’re so concerned about me and how you seem to pop in and out of existence, or you can just fuck off.”</p><p>They stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. It seemed they were at a standstill until Castiel pulled his arm away and started to walk away. After a few steps, he stopped and turned around again.</p><p>“Dean Winchester, I am Castiel, your guardian angel.”</p><p>Dean was about to scoff at that, but the sound got stuck in his throat when he saw a pair of black wings appear behind Castiel. They were bigger than Dean could’ve ever imagined, and the feathers were so dark it seemed like they absorbed any light.</p><p>Taking a step back, Dean did the only thing he could; he started to laugh.</p><p>And then passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Still Need Proof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was too bright.</p>
<p>And then it wasn’t.</p>
<p>Then it was again.</p>
<p>Dean groaned. He expected to feel the cold concrete on his back but that’s not what he felt at all. Wasn’t he just outside? Why couldn’t he feel the night chill? Hadn’t he been standing next to his car, putting in gas? He actually felt as if he was sitting, which was strange in itself.</p>
<p>Okay, what was the last thing he could remember? Well, it started when he ran out of gas in the middle of the woods. That was easy enough to remember. And he had started walking, even though it was an idiotic idea. Some werewolves had popped out… No, that wasn’t what happened next. Baby had turned on and… then the weres had attacked? That didn’t seem right. There was something he had forgotten. Was there a gap in his memory?</p>
<p>Trying again, he went to the start of the night. Driving alone in the woods, car running out of gas, stupidly walking to a station, his car mysteriously turning on… drawing a blank…and then werewolves attacked. Okay, and after they attacked, there was a white light that blinded him, and then driving to the gas station? That seemed right but it was like there was something missing. Forging on, Dean remembered getting to the station, putting in gas, going inside the convenience store, and not getting anything? That couldn’t be right, he’d at least get an energy drink or some kind of snack, so why didn’t he? He moved on from that and continued the night. He was outside again and…was…yelling…at…someone. And then he could clearly remember large black feathered wing.</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes snapped open. He was in the Impala and it was moving. That made sense with the passing streetlights from earlier. But he was in the passenger seat. That wasn’t possible, because the only two people that he’d even think of allowing to drive his Baby weren’t there. At least one of them was most likely 300 miles away. Or they both could be, for all Dean knew. Turning his head to the right, he could see the town passing by, not very quickly but it was passing. It was almost like the person driving didn’t know how to maintain speed. The car jerked like the driver slammed the brakes, which Dean could tell was what happened.</p>
<p>Slowly turning his head to the left, Dean could see the guy from before. Not the guy, Castiel. His ‘guardian angel’. Who was gripping the steering wheel as tight as he could and staring out of the front window as if something were about to pop out in front of them at any second.</p>
<p>“Want me to drive?” Dean asked, concerned more about Baby than Castiel.</p>
<p>Castiel slammed on the brakes again. “I have to figure this out.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“If I am to keep a better eye on you, I will need to know how to operate this…” He paused trying to find the word.</p>
<p>“Car?”</p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
<p>“Pull over.”</p>
<p>“Are you sick? Or do you need to use the restroom.”</p>
<p>Dean’s cheeks reddened. “No. I don’t let anyone drive—”</p>
<p>“That is not true. Your father and brother have driven before.”</p>
<p>“And are you either of them?” Before Castiel could answer Dean went on. “No, I didn’t think so. So either pull over now, or I’m jumping out of the car.”</p>
<p>It was an empty threat; Dean would’ve rather crashed the Impala then abandon her. But desperate times called for desperate measures.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Castiel jerked the wheel to the left. Dean moved quickly, righting the car before they had a chance to crash.</p>
<p>“Gently.” Dean sneered. The second time, he did as he was told, and turned the wheel very gently. So gently in fact that it was almost like they weren’t turning at all. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the wheel again. “Take your foot off the gas,” he commanded. The car was slowing down. Dean saw a diner and started to turn into the parking lot. It was difficult to do from the passenger seat, but it was easier than trying to instruct the angel behind the wheel. “When I tell you, press on the brake.” He maneuvered the car, praying to anyone that would listen that he’d get the car between the two white lines. “Now—” The car jerked forward to a stop. Without saying a word, Dean put the car in park and grabbed the keys from the ignition before getting out. Castiel quickly followed, not wanting to be too far behind.</p>
<p>“I understand that you are angry—”</p>
<p>“Angry?” Dean interrupted. “Oh no, Cas, I am far past angry. I’m furious. Actually, no, I’m fucking pissed.”</p>
<p>“I believe you might be hungry.” Castiel said calmly.</p>
<p>“No I’m not.” His stomach betrayed him. “Okay, maybe I am. But that doesn’t change the fact that you popped out of nowhere and have successfully made me question my own sanity. You know, I’ve been a hunter for almost twenty years—”</p>
<p>“Too long if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“—And no one has—but I had no idea that angels were real. What else are? Mermaids? Unicorns? Man-eating butterflies?”</p>
<p>“Only two of them are.” Dean paused, hoping that angels know how to tell jokes. “Dean, you need to eat. Is there anywhere you can acquire some food?”</p>
<p>“Well, convenient for you, how about this place?”</p>
<p>Castiel looked at the building, with its name, Biggerson’s, pretty much plastered everywhere. He gave a nod of approval and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>Dean gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. For a split second, he thought about running back to the car and driving far, far away, but it was most likely fruitless since Castiel was able to…teleport? He was going to have to ask how Cas traveled so fast.</p>
<p>“Come along, Dean.” Castiel said holding the door open.</p>
<p>“This is going to be hell,” Dean muttered before he walked into the restaurant.</p>
<p>Biggerson’s was a place that brought a lot of comfort for him, he’d been to a lot of them over the years, but at the same time creeped the hell out of him. No matter where Dean had gone and stopped at one, they all looked the same. Even the staff was sometimes identical to another city’s.</p>
<p>“Hi there and welcome to Biggerson’s,” a young woman, that Dean could’ve sworn he’d seen in at least three other cities, greeted. She grabbed some menus. “For two?”</p>
<p>Almost out of habit, he was about to tell her ‘one’ but then remembered his new shadow behind him, so he nodded his head.</p>
<p>They followed the hostess to a table in the middle of the restaurant. There weren’t many other people there, given the late hour, so they didn’t have anyone near them. She put the menus on the table and told them the usual spiel about a waitress coming by. When the waitress did, she asked for their drink order; a coffee for Dean, much to the disapproval of Castiel, and two waters for Cas.</p>
<p>“Do angels even eat?” Dean asked when the waitress was far enough away.</p>
<p>“No,” Castiel said confidently. Then he thought about it. “I do not know actually. I never have in heaven but on Earth…”</p>
<p>“So, are you human?”</p>
<p>“No, I believe I am still an angel. But I have never been to Earth before, at least not for as long as I plan to stay here.”</p>
<p>“And how long are you planning to stay?”</p>
<p>“Until you die.”</p>
<p>The waitress put the glasses of water on the table and then moved slightly away from Castiel, eyeing him suspiciously. When she finished pouring the coffee from the decanter she asked for their orders.</p>
<p>“A cheeseburger and fries.”</p>
<p>“A salad with chicken.” Castiel said almost like he wanted Dean to change his order to that.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Dean smiled instead.</p>
<p>“You should start eating healthier, Dean.” He didn’t even bother waiting for the waitress to be a few feet away. “You should not be putting so much grease into your body.”</p>
<p>“True, but it’s delicious. And you’re not my mom.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s eyes grew sad. “I am truly sorry about what happened to Mary.” Dean was shocked hearing his mother’s name. It had been years. “It never should have happened. Her death was… It is what happens when God looks away.”</p>
<p>Was this angel trying to say that his mother’s death was an oversight? That someone, somewhere dropped the ball? Fuck that. “I don’t believe that. If there are guardian angels out there, she’d still be here. Because no <em>higher power</em> would let that happen. And if there is a God, he’s an asshole and I don’t believe in him.”</p>
<p>“You still need proof. My wings were not enough.”</p>
<p>“I hallucinated, that’s all that was.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Castiel said with a fire in his eyes. “I must prove myself to you further.”</p>
<p>
  <em>SNAP!</em>
</p>
<p>At first it seemed as if nothing happened, Castiel had simply snapped his fingers. But it was quiet, deadly quiet. It was as if all the air was literally sucked out of the room. Not just that, but everything stopped moving. Dean tried to inhale but was having difficulty, the air itself had stopped.</p>
<p>“Answer me, Dean. Do you know of any creature that can stop time?” <em>SNAP! </em>Everything started moving in reverse, even the oxygen that was already in Dean’s lungs. “Reverse time? Guide the dead and protect the living?” Dean shook his head furiously, he felt as if he were about to pass out. <em>SNAP!</em> The room went back to normal. Their waitress dropped off their plates and encouraged them to enjoy their meals. Dean stared straight ahead, at his angel. He couldn’t process what was going on. Castiel thanked her and when she was far enough away his focus returned to Dean. “Was that sufficient proof?”</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Dean whispered. For the first time in many years, he was terrified.</p>
<p>“After so many years of watching you blindly plunge into danger, Dean, I could no longer stand back and watch you do it again. At the rate your life is going, you will be lucky to reach the age of 35. I have never lost a human before the age of 70 and I was not going to let you be the blemish on my record.”</p>
<p>Was he…joking? “Wait, are you telling me that you’re doing this because you don’t want to get a bad grade?”</p>
<p>“I do not think you understand.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I think I understand perfectly.” Dean picked up a handful of French fries and shoved them in his mouth. “You’re neurotic.”</p>
<p>Castiel wrinkled his nose in disgust. It could’ve been from the statement or Dean’s eating habits. “No, I just do not like doing things wrong.”</p>
<p>He scoffed, picking up the burger. “You gonna eat your rabbit food?”</p>
<p>“Rabbit food?”</p>
<p>“You know,” gesturing to the offensive salad, “the lettuce, tomato…all those greens.” Each word was dripping with increasing disgust. His brother, Sam, was always pushing that Dean eat better, and it seemed like he was going to have a partner in crime to push the healthy alternatives. “So, how long to you plan to stick around?”</p>
<p>“I already told you. When you—"</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I get it. ‘When I die.’ Are you gonna hang around me all the time?”</p>
<p>He thought about it. “No, I do not need to be ‘around’,” he finger quoted, “all the time. When you sleep or when you are in the restroom I do not need to be there.”</p>
<p>“Good too know.” Dean muttered, then took another bite of his burger. He watched his angel—that was still weird to him—eat the salad and wondered how this was his life. So angels existed, and God apparently, but what about demons? What else was out there?</p>
<p>It was too much for Dean to process, so he put it out of his mind for the moment.</p>
<p>“How do you know how to eat that?” He said mostly to distract himself.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, you did say you’ve never eaten anything before. So how do you know to—”</p>
<p>“This is a fork, Dean,” Castiel deadpanned. “I might have never done this, but you are not the only human that I have watched over.”</p>
<p>Dean smirked. He might just grow to like the sassy angel.</p>
<p>“You know, Dean, one day you will eat a salad.”</p>
<p>“And that’ll be the day I die.”</p>
<p>“I won’t let that happen.” Castiel smiled.</p>
<p>Dean smiled back, taking a large bite out of his burger. It was going to be a strange life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a second chapter for a story I honestly though would only be there when I just needed to focus on something else for awhile. It has successfully taken over my ability to write any other stories, with sucks since I don't know what's going to happen in this story. I mean I know the end goal, but getting there... not so much.</p>
<p>So with that said, thanks for reading and I'll maybe have a new chapter up...I don't know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Don't Need a Babysitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read this chapter, I just feel like I should warn you: It's going to get dark from here on out. I'll be adding tags when I feel it's appropriate but none that will give too much away. If you think I should add one just, please let me know and I'll do what I can. I even upped the rating just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days. Three awful and excruciating long, according to Dean, days had passed since the existence of angels had been brought to his attention. And in that time he’s learned a few things. They apparently <em>can</em> eat, but they don’t have to. But on that subject, they don’t use the bathroom. At all. (It honestly freaked him out.) Another thing was that they didn’t sleep. Sure, they’d get tired from time to time, especially if they used too much of their power, or their ‘grace’ as Castiel called it. But not sleeping came in handy when they watched over their human, but with Castiel in the room with him, Dean wasn’t having the best time falling asleep himself. Just staring at him, not really blinking. It was unnerving and pissing him off.</p>
<p>And the most important thing he learned; they have crappy taste in music.</p>
<p>“No, no, not again, Cas.” Dean changed the radio back from, yet again, some whiny sounding pop princess to his favorite classic rock. “How many times do I have to tell you, don’t touch my radio?”</p>
<p>“As many times as I have informed you that my name is not ‘Cas’, it is Castiel.”</p>
<p>“It’s a nickname, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Well, I do not enjoy it, and I do not enjoy this music.” He reached over to change the music, but Dean slapped his hand before he was able to touch a button.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch.”</p>
<p>“That was very rude.” Cas pouted.</p>
<p>They continued along in silence. It seemed that they were going to have a peaceful and quiet ride, as far as talking went. Dean even smiled and relaxed, humming along to Led Zeppelin, one of his all-time favorite bands. It was beginning to be like it was before, when he drove alone and had the comfort of his music to keep him company. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Castiel was glaring at him, but he didn’t care. He started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel.</p>
<p>And then it was shattered, for the millionth time that day, when instead of Robert Plant singing about a ‘Whole Lotta Love’, Dean is subjected to the cat dying noise from some person that he didn’t even care about and had no idea how they started making ‘music’.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m going to spell this out so it can finally get through your thick skull. I only have one rule in this car, okay I have a few but one is the most important. The one rule to rule all other rules.” Cas squinted, not knowing how to process that last sentence. “Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cake hole.” He paused letting it sink in. “You got it?”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Cas nodded and changed the station back.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, guilt was starting to gnaw at Dean. He looked over and it was eating at him more, just from the look on Castiel’s face. It was stupid to react that way since he’d been warned multiple times. But to be fair, Dean had been as well. Not just about Castiel’s name, but other things that in hindsight might be why his guardian angel was sitting right next to him.</p>
<p>His cell phone interrupted his thoughts. Instinctually, he grabbed for it, but stopped with he saw it in Castiel’s hand.</p>
<p>“It says ‘Bobby’.” He said looking at the phone like he didn’t know what to do with it. Dean motioned to hand over the phone. Castiel pulled the phone farther away. “You are driving.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and? Give me my phone.”</p>
<p>“Pull over.”</p>
<p>“I do this all the time,” Dean reasoned. “Just give me the phone.”</p>
<p>From the look on Cas’ face, he wasn’t going to be reasoned with like that. “You will miss his call. He might have something important to tell you.”</p>
<p>With a roll of his eyes, Dean pulled over and put Baby into park. He held his hand out waiting for the phone, hoping there wasn’t anything else he needed to do. From the satisfied smile on Cas, there wasn’t. When he was finally handed the phone, he answered it, worried that Bobby had hung up. Before he was able to say anything, Bobby spoke up.</p>
<p>“That took a hell of a long time to answer me.” His gruff voice could be heard even without it being on speaker.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well…” Dean started, staring at Cas.</p>
<p>“You not alone?”</p>
<p>“Y—Yes, I am.” He continued to stare at his travel companion, who had tilted their head like a puppy hearing a curious sound. “What do you need, Bobby?”</p>
<p>“It’s your father.”</p>
<p>“What about him?” Dean shifted in his seat breaking his eye contact with Castiel. If something had happened to his father, it needed his complete attention. “Is he hurt? Or is he…?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.</p>
<p>“He’s missing.”</p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief. Was that all? “Man, Bobby, you scared me for a second there.”</p>
<p>“This is serious, boy.” Bobby scolded.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, he hasn’t been heard from for a few days?”</p>
<p>“Four days—”</p>
<p>“Bobby, there are weeks when I don’t hear from him. One time it was for two months. And he’s my own father.” A smile was on his face, but quickly changed when he saw Castiel’s concerned expression as he stared at the phone. Before he could ask what was wrong, Bobby spoke again.</p>
<p>“No, you idjit, I mean he was in California with a group and then disappeared in front of everyone.”</p>
<p>“How is that possible? How can someone disappear if people are watching him?”</p>
<p>“Angels.” Castiel whispered.</p>
<p>Again, before he was able to say anything, Bobby interrupted him. “No one knows, Dean. We’re trying to figure out what could puff a man into thin air.”</p>
<p>“Have you tried tracking his phone?”</p>
<p>“What do you think we’ve been doing? Do you think we have our thumbs up our asses?” Dean winced. He didn’t think they were doing nothing; it was that he didn’t know what to do himself. “Look, son, I don’t want to worry you, or your brother, but…” He trailed off. Other voices could be heard talking, or rather yelling, about something.</p>
<p>“Bobby, what’s wrong?” There was no answer, which considered Dean. “Castiel, what did you mean angels?”</p>
<p>“Angels can…” He licked his lips still staring at the phone. “Angels can teleport their humans if they are in great danger. It is rarely used. So much so that I have never heard of an angel doing that.”</p>
<p>“Wait, are you telling me that John Winchester has a guardian angel?”</p>
<p>“Dean,” Castiel started but was overshadowed by Bobby calling his name as well.</p>
<p>“Bobby, what’s going—”</p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Somewhere in Ohio,” he said slowly.</p>
<p>“According to your phone’s location, you’re close to where John just popped up.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean he just popped up?”</p>
<p>“There’s no other way to explain it, he’s phone just came back online.” Bobby said something away from the receiver and quickly went back to Dean. “I’m calling someone that’s in the area that can help. But I need you to go and see what the hell is going on. Ask him how he disappeared and punch him in the mouth for me while you’re at it.”</p>
<p>“Got it Bobby,” Dean smirked. “Just text me the location and I’ll go and get him.”</p>
<p>“Be safe.” He said before hanging up. A few seconds later, a text was received.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Castiel put his hand on the phone, blocking him from seeing the message, “I do not have a good feeling about this.”</p>
<p>“Listen, if this is an angel you can ask them why they transported my dad from California to Ohio. And at the same time, I can bring him back to Cali so he can do whatever he was doing.” <em>And he can leave me and Sam alone like he usually does.</em></p>
<p>“No, you do not understand. In order to use that skill, we must reveal ourselves to our human. And after we teleport them away, it will take days to recover our grace. We would not be able keep them safe. And as that Bobby, you called him, said he was with a group. Why would an angel need to do that? He was with others and other angels would have been able to stop anything as well.”</p>
<p>“Castiel,” Dean’s voice was confident and authoritative. Being in control was what he was raised to do. It was something his father practically beat into him from the time he was 8. “If you don’t feel comfortable, you can get out of the car. But this is something I have to do. I’m a big boy, I don’t need a babysitter.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other, trying to convince the other to back down from their stance. Eventually, Castiel sighed.</p>
<p>“I cannot leave you. I will accompany you. But as backup, <em>not</em> as a babysitter.”</p>
<p>With a nod, Dean looked up the coordinates that Bobby had given him. He knew that if Sam was there, it would be a hell of a lot easier, but he wasn’t so stupid that he couldn’t figure out how to get somewhere from his phone. When he finally did, he started driving. It was surprisingly close to where they were, only three minutes away. Turning down the last street, Castiel tensed. His eyes seemed to harden, as if he was preparing for a fight.  Under normal circumstances, Dean would’ve cracked a joke just to relieve the tension, but it didn’t feel right. Not the timing, but the situation. After so many years fighting things that go bump in the night, he was able to tell when something wasn’t right. And at the time, nothing felt right. Something wasn’t sitting right at all.</p>
<p>Driving up, he noticed it was an old warehouse. <em>Typical</em>, Dean thought. It was usually a warehouse, or some abandoned building, or, on that one case, a school. Like so many of the other warehouses he had encountered in the past, it was a large square block, many of the windows were broken, and inside probably smelled like mold and rust.</p>
<p>Stopping far enough away to not be heard, at least he hoped, Dean turned off the car and took a moment to breath. He knew that once he got his father all hell would break loose so it was the only time he could calm his nerves. When it passed, he breathed a sigh and opened the door.</p>
<p>“Do you have a plan?” Castiel asked, stopping Dean from getting out of the car. His voice was laced with fear, but his eyes told something different; there was a fire that seemed to burn through them and would scorch anyone who got in the way.</p>
<p>“No,” he answered honestly. “How do you hurt an angel?”</p>
<p>“It is impossible. There is not a way to injure one.”</p>
<p>“I like those odds,” he smirked and gave a wink.</p>
<p>Castiel was confused and deeply considered by his human’s sanity but seeing that Dean had moved closer to the warehouse, a lot faster than most, he got out of the car and ran over.</p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder, Dean had to chuckle. Seeing Castiel’s trench coat flap in the wind was a great sight. For a moment he had a thought, one that crossed his mind a few times, was Cas really an angel? Yeah, he had the wings, and could do some amazing things that can’t be explained, but he was…What’s the best way to say it…? A dork.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t the time for that, he could think about that later. It was time to find a way inside.</p>
<p>Sneaking around the corner, an unguarded door was found. But as Dean went to grab the handle, a hand shot out and stopped him. Startled for a second, his instincts kicked in and he grabbed for his gun. But was stopped yet again, being spun around with whoever stopped him at his back. And to top it off, before he was able to yell for Castiel, he hated that it had come to that, to help, his mouth was covered.</p>
<p>“Shh… Don’t make a sound, human.” A female voice whispered into his ear. A chill went down his body.</p>
<p>“Dean, did you…” Castiel started as he rounded the corner but seeing the situation stopped. He paused, looking like he was preparing for a fight, but relaxed see who it was. “Naomi?”</p>
<p>“Castiel? What are you doing on Earth?” She asked harshly.</p>
<p>Not hearing what was being said, because he was struggling out of his hold, Dean stopped when he heard a scream of pain from the other side of the door. It also stopped to two angels as well, Naomi loosening her grip. It was John Winchester alright; Dean could recognize that voice anywhere. Looking around he saw a ladder connected to a poorly build scaffolding that was placed right in front of a long set of windows. Without thinking, he raced for it, climbing up to be able to see inside. What greeted him was the sight of his father tied to a chair, bruises covering his arms and face. Blood dripped down his chin darkening his already dark shirt. Dean was about to shout at him, but his mouth was covered yet again. Looking over he noticed it was Castiel that had done it.</p>
<p>“Quiet,” Castiel whispered removing his hand.</p>
<p>“You are an extremely loud human,” Naomi whispered as well. “Castiel, how do you know this one?” She then gasped. “Castiel, is this your—”</p>
<p>“Sonofabitch!” John could be heard after being hit yet again. His shadowy attacker moved away letting another person to step forward, like they were taking turns. “When I get outta this I’m gonna kill you.”</p>
<p>An amused chuckle could be heard that caused goosebumps to travel up Dean’s arms. A man in a dark suit stepped forward, his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>“Crowley,” both angels whispered at the same time.</p>
<p>“What an interesting human,” Crowley chuckled.</p>
<p>At the last word, John struggled harder. “Whatever disgusting creature you are, I’ll kill you.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that.” He moved closer to his prisoner. “The only reason you’re still alive is because you know something.”</p>
<p>“I won’t tell you shit,” John sneered, spitting some of his blood at his attackers.</p>
<p>“You humans are such fascinating creatures.” Crowley smirked, forcing John’s head to look up. “Even in front of death, you are still stubborn.” He let John go. “I know how to remedy this. Naomi.” He called. Both Castiel and Dean looked at her, but she was already gone. Looking back into the building, they saw her standing behind John. “There you are my lovely angel.”</p>
<p>“Why have you summoned me, Crowley?”</p>
<p>“Right to the point.” He laughed. “That’s why I’ve always loved you angels. I’m looking for two humans named Dean and Sam.”</p>
<p>Dean froze hearing his and his brother’s names. Who was this person and how did they know about angels, and about his brother and himself? He glanced over and saw the fear in Castiel’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Why would you ask me? There are thousands of humans by those names. Why would I know two humans out of billions?”</p>
<p>“Because your human is their father.”</p>
<p>Naomi laughed. “You are asking the wrong angel. I am in charge of the father, not the sons.”</p>
<p>“True, but you know who their angels are. You all float around together watching these <em>humans</em>.” He let the last word fall like it was a curse. “And you’re going to tell me who they are.”</p>
<p>She laughed harder. “And what makes you believe I would assist a vile and depraved creature?”</p>
<p>Crowley smirked as he raised a gun that caused Naomi to scoff. He aimed it at John’s left shoulder and pulled the trigger. Dean could hear his father’s cries of agony but what fascinated him was Naomi’s shocked expression. Slowly, her eyes moved to her own shoulder, watching as a stain of blood grew. It was obvious that it was the first time she felt pain, but more importantly true terror.</p>
<p>“I believe that’s motivation enough.” Crowley said cocking the gun. “So are you going to start naming names?”</p>
<p>“What is that?”</p>
<p>“It’s none of your concern. And you didn’t answer my question.” He fired again, that time into John’s leg. It had the same effect on John, but with Naomi she fell forward clutching her injury. “Let’s try this again. Who are Dean and Sam Winchester’s angels?”</p>
<p>“Why do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>want</em> to know, I <em>need</em> to.” He shot again into John’s other leg. “Won’t you answer my questions Naomi? I have all day, but from the looks of it… You don’t.”</p>
<p>Looking up, the look of terror was replaced by an expression that Dean had seen earlier that evening by Castiel. “I will <em>never</em> betray my kind.” Naomi shrieked. “Unlike <em>some</em> creatures, I know what it means to be loyal. There is nothing you can do to me to make me talk.”</p>
<p>Silently, Crowley smirked as he raised his gun for a final time hitting John between the eyes. But unlike normal, John and Naomi’s bodies burst into flames. Bright blue flames. With his job done, Crowley turned around, followed by his henchmen, and walked out the door. They didn’t go outside but walked into a pitch black void.</p>
<p>For Dean, he went from watching his father burn, to a blinding white, to right in front of Baby. The scream that was in his throat physically chocked him, causing him to turn to his side and throw up. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. He was fighting off a panic attack and the urge to throw up again. Faintly he could hear Castiel speaking but he couldn’t comprehend. It wasn’t until Castiel grabbed his face and was looking into those intense blue panic stricken eyes that he could focus.</p>
<p>“Dean,” he said forcefully, “we need to leave.” Dean tried to say something, anything, but all he could do was studder out sounds. “Get in the car, and drive fast away.” Dean’s eyes moved to look at the warehouse, hoping not to see whatever killed his father and his angel. “Dean!” Castiel shouted to get his attention. “We need to leave. Now.”</p>
<p>Shakily, he got up and ran to the car door. Slamming it behind himself, he took the keys out of his pocket. It took three tries to get the key into the ignition. When he was able to start it, he put the car in drive and made a quick U-turn back the way they had come. Driving over the uneven road would’ve normal pissed Dean off, but he wasn’t concerned about that. All he was concerned about was getting back on the main road. Getting back to a place where people could see him and his car. Seeing the lights for the highway head, Dean drove faster, hoping a cop might stop him, but knowing his luck that wouldn’t happen. When he finally reached a stop sign before hitting the entrance ramp, he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to put his car in park and take a moment. Dean could feel his eyes prickle like he was about to cry, but he stopped himself. All he could hear was his father’s words in his head. <em>“Men never cry, Dean.” </em>With the thought of his father, he could remember the flames. Blue flames he could’ve sworn he’d seen before. Turning to his right, he could see that Castiel was just as freaked out as he was.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?” He shouted. It startled Castiel. “Who was that? What was that thing? How did he kill them like that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Castiel whispered, tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You said it was impossible to hurt an angel. How was he able to kill one?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he said again as tears rolled down his face. “I don’t know. I don’t know.” He suddenly stopped and looked into Dean’s eyes. “I have to go.”</p>
<p>“What? No, you can’t leave me.”</p>
<p>“I have to… I have to talk—” And with a blink of an eye, he was gone.</p>
<p>And just like that, for the first time in three days, Dean was alone again. But it wasn’t like before, he <em>didn’t</em> want to be alone. He needed someone. Someone to talk to, someone to look at, someone to tell him everything was going to be all right. But he didn’t have anyone. So for the first time since he was 6 years old, Dean Winchester cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brother Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter to introduce Sam and Gabriel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The September sky had been darker than it usually was by the time Sam got out of his last class for the week. He gave a sigh of relief getting out of the building. That weekend he was looking forward to going on a date with Jess, he didn’t know if it was too early to call her his girlfriend or not, and get ahead of some assignments he had due a few weeks from then. It was going to be a good weekend.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed in his pocket. Sam gave a sigh. Throughout his classes, his phone had been vibrating off and on. At first it was concerning as to how frequent they calls came but by the time the first lecture had finished, it was just an annoyance.</p>
<p>He pulled the phone out and saw his uncle Bobby was the one calling. And from the 15 missed calls, it looked like he was the one that had been causing Sam’s irritation. He turned off his phone, ignoring that call and any future ones.</p>
<p>If it was something important, Bobby was calling the wrong Winchester. Dean was the one who followed in their father’s footsteps and chased monsters, not Sam. It wasn’t his problem if something was out there. Their dad (a term Sam used very loosely since he didn’t consider John a father-figure in his life) had taught them to fear the dark and hunt for monsters that lurked there. At first the two boys thought it was some kind of game, like an elaborate hide-and-seek. But over the years, and the bloodshed, they quickly learned it wasn’t a game. It was something darker and sinister that twisted their father. And Sam didn’t want anything to do with it. So he gave up that life when he turned 18 and moved away from his family and finally lived the life he always wanted for himself. (Well, almost. To be honest, he would’ve loved for his brother to come with, but Dean loved hunting too much.)</p>
<p>Sam felt his phone vibrate. He stopped walking, looking down at the pocket his phone was in. Nothing happened. It must’ve been a phantom sensation since he felt it vibrate for the past two hours he reasoned with himself. He shook his head and kept going towards his dorm.</p>
<p>“Sam, answer your phone.” A voice whispered right into his ear.</p>
<p>He spun around. No one was near him; the only other people were concerned about their own phones or each other. Sam swiped at his ear like he could still feel the breath from the whisper. He was just stressed. That was what it was. It was his last year at law school and he hadn’t really had a break since the year before. He was just overworked. Continuing on his way, trying not to freak out, Sam started to walk faster.</p>
<p>The phone vibrated again. Unlike the time before, he didn’t think about it and pulled it out. The screen lit up. That caused him to stop. As far as he knew, his phone was off. Was that why it was still vibrating because it turned on again? No, it didn’t look right if it was on. His normal background was a picture of him and Jess from a concert she dragged him to a few months back. But at the moment, the screen was a light blue. And as he continued to stare at it, a message popped up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt; CALL DEAN</strong>
</p>
<p>Then it was followed by another message.</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt; CALL YOUR BROTHER DEAN</strong>
</p>
<p>The message typed out slowly as if someone was typing the message from his phone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt; NOW</strong>
</p>
<p>Completely surprised, Sam dropped his phone. It started to vibrate again the moment it hit the concrete. Instead of a name or number, the screen displayed strange symbols that he felt like he’d seen before.</p>
<p>Not really knowing what to do, Sam ran away. He ran fast. For a split second, he was glad that it looked as if he was just late for a class, and not that he was terrified. Getting to his dorm, continuing to run past the elevator and up the stairs. He would be safe in his dorm room, he had things to protect himself with there. Why did he have to live alone?</p>
<p>Slamming the door behind himself, Sam was able to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when you’d get back.” Sam spun around. Lying on his bed was a man, reading one of his textbooks. He looked as if he had been there for hours. Almost like he belonged there. “You know,” he lowered the book he was reading, “for hundreds of years I’ve watched people fall face first onto these things. No one ever says how much that hurts.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Sam tried to keep his voice as even as possible.</p>
<p>“The more important question is why have you not called Dean?”</p>
<p>The warning bells were ringing in Sam’s head. He knew he had to keep the intruder distracted while he had time to grab the gun his brother insisted he hold on to. Dean had said it was for ‘just in case’ but Sam kept it because it had been a gift. He looked at the desk drawer for a split second.</p>
<p>“You know,” he started, slowly making his way over, “they are usually softer than that.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and bigger too. I’ve always hated that bed because of how hard it is. But it’s a place to sleep.”</p>
<p>“It must be better than all those motel beds, right Sam?”</p>
<p>He froze. How did he know that? He never even told Jess about that. Without thinking, Sam lunged for the desk, tore open the drawer to grab the gun, and when it was ready pulled back the hammer.</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?” He demanded.</p>
<p>“My name in Gabriel, Sam.” He said closing the book and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“How do you know my name?” Sam’s finger was moving towards the trigger.</p>
<p>The song <em>‘Bad to the Bone’</em> started to play. They both looked over at what was making the noise. It was a phone.</p>
<p>“Answer the phone.” Gabriel said. But Sam wasn’t listening. He was focused solely on the phone. His phone. That wasn’t possible, he left it outside. “Sam,” that got his attention back to the person who seemed to know who he was, and where he lived, “Answer your phone.”</p>
<p>He looked back at it. Dean was calling. He never called. That was a bad sign. Quickly, he picked it up and answered.</p>
<p>“Dean?” His attention on Gabriel.</p>
<p>There was a lot of noise in the background, like his brother was calling from a concert, or a bar. “Hey, Sammy.” His voice cracked.</p>
<p>Concern flooded Sam. Dean had never sounded like that. “Are you okay?” He looked at the phone but then remembered his intruder and gripped the gun tighter.</p>
<p>He heard his brother struggle to talk. What was making him sound like that? Eventually, Dean was able to talk. “He’s dead. Dad’s dead.”</p>
<p>“What?” He lowered the gun. That wasn’t right. Their father was a tough old son-of-a-bitch that would outlive everyone. “Dean—"</p>
<p>“I saw him, Sam. He’s dead.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Gabriel said.</p>
<p>“Sam, are you alone?”</p>
<p>“No.” If he was in danger, he knew Dean would fight everything to rescue him.</p>
<p>“Is Gabriel there?”</p>
<p>“How—”</p>
<p>There was a commotion on Dean’s side. Sam was about to call his brother’s name out when it stopped.</p>
<p>“Sam?” A new voice said. “I need you—”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” He practically yelled. “What did you do to my brother?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I assure you. Now listen. I need you to listen to Gabriel. He has many things to discuss with you.”</p>
<p>Even more commotion on the phone. “Sam,” Dean said, “Listen to everything Gab is going to tell you. I know it might seem like a fairy tale but trust me, it’s not.” Sam eyed his guest, someone his brother said to trust. Something that was easier said than done. “We’re going to California to get you. I have a hell of a lot to tell you, Sammy. If something happens, let Gabriel protect you. Please, trust us.” He was about to protest what his brother just told him, but stopped when Dean uttered a phrase he never thought he’d hear. “And Sam, Mom was right.” The line was cut, and the phone was turned off.</p>
<p>What did he mean by that? Sam didn’t have any memories of his mom; she had died when he was still a baby. The only things he knew about her was because of Dean and his Uncle Bobby. But…</p>
<p>He looked at Gabriel again, who gave an awkward smile before going back to looking worried.</p>
<p>“So it seems like you have something to tell me,” Sam said pulling out his desk chair and then sitting down, aiming the gun again. “Talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will go back to Dean and Cas. I've drawn up a timeline that I'll probably stick to, but knowing me and how this story has been going, it'll be useless.</p>
<p>Like always thanks for reading and until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drinking Won't Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar Dean had found was dust, dirty, and probably watering down all their drinks. But he didn’t care. When he finally regained his composer, and berating himself with his father’s words, he drove to the first bar he could find. It was called The Lazy Shag, and at the moment Dean could really use one. Or maybe enough alcohol to render him unconscious. Maybe enough to kill him. No, that wouldn’t happen because…</p>
<p>He slammed the empty glass on the counter open side down. “Another,” he shouted to the bartender.</p>
<p>It was practically empty in the bar which was surprising considering it was a Friday. There were four other people there: a drunk man at the far end of the bar having his fifth beer since Dean had been there, an older couple that looked as if the bar was the only place that would allow them to stay, and the young bartender. The guy was young, so young that Dean wondered if he could even have alcohol let alone serve it.</p>
<p>The bartender didn’t say anything just replaced the empty glass with a new whiskey filled one. He moved away to be equal distance from his two paying patrons and immediately pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>While taking his time to drink his whiskey, Dean looked around the bar thinking again about that lazy shag. Looking at his options, he was better off with his hand then being with any of them. With the chatter of ice hitting his lips, he realized he drank too fast again. Oh well.</p>
<p>“Another,” he said again, his speech starting to slur a bit. A put off sigh came from the bartender as he put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the whiskey bottle yet again.</p>
<p>“You know, drinking won’t help.” He poured the liquor into the waiting glass.</p>
<p>“You really don’t know anything,” Dean stated bringing the glass up to his lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do. You’re just like ever other drunk that comes in here. You have something to complain about your life. Thinking that just because I serve drinks that I give a fuck what your problems are. I don’t by the way. But you’ll still feel sorry for yourself and sometime before you pass out, or throw up, on the floor you’ll realize that your life is shit not because of what happened to you or what you saw but because you are just that, shit. Now—”</p>
<p>His rant was stopped when Dean grabbed the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p>“So, you think you know <em>all</em> about me? Let me enlighten you a bit then.” He twisted the shirt enough to cause pain but not cut off his air. “I’ve seen things that would make the toughest men cry. Things that you grew up hearing about but were told never existed, but they do. They fucking do. I’ve seen those things and have been killing them since I was a kid.” His voice becoming an intense whisper and his hand tightening the more he spoke. “And I did all that without pissing my pants.” A dark spot growing on the bartenders crotch. “So you <em>don’t</em> know anything about my fucking life. Next time I ask for another, just pour the drink and keep your thoughts to yourself. Got it?”</p>
<p>The bartender nodded the best he could. Dean released his grip and watched the kid fall to the ground. Quickly getting up, the bartender grabbed a new bottle of whiskey and put it in front of Dean, almost like a peace offering.</p>
<p>Looking around the bar, Dean could see that the other patrons were looking at him in fear. He didn’t need that, so he pulled out his wallet and dropped $10 onto the counter. It was probably nowhere near how much he owed but that kid pissed him off. So he figured the bartender would take care of it.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the wonderful service,” he said walking away with the offered bottle in his grasp. Without another word, he calmly walked out of the bar and began his search for the next place he could get drunk at. Maybe there he’d have more of an option to get laid.</p>
<p>“Dean,” a familiar voice called.</p>
<p>It made him pause for a second but hearing that voice made his blood boil, so he continued onwards. He could hear the thump of bass from a club up the road. Under normal circumstances, Dean would avoid night clubs like the plague but sometimes sacrifices had to be made.</p>
<p>“Dean, please.” Castiel appeared in front of him. But he just walked around not letting the angel stand in his way to his destination.</p>
<p>When he got to the door, in lieu of paying he shoved the bottle into the doorman’s hands. Flustered by being given a full bottle of liquor, the doorman didn’t notice that Dean walked in heading straight to the bar.</p>
<p>The club was loud, and the spinning lights didn’t help anyone see where they were going. Dean avoided clubs for many reasons, the awful music being at the top of the list, but mostly it was for safety. Over the years, he had encountered many clubs and bars that were own and operated by the supernatural. There was a club in Illinois that was actually a vampire’s nest or a bar in Albuquerque that was a hot spot for succubi. It was easy for someone to be taken from a club and be turned or killed. But thankfully nothing ever happened to Dean. Maybe it was luck or maybe it was…</p>
<p>Fuck that. He needed a drink.</p>
<p>After ordering another whiskey, he took his time and looked around. The club wasn’t packed but there were a decent about of people there. They were people Dean would easily see himself in bed with. To his left, he saw two women staring at him, every so often they would say something to the other and then stare again. He gave his signature smirk and winked at them. They both blushed and started giggling, talking amongst themselves again. With a chuckle he turned around grabbing his drink the bartender had just finished pouring. On the other side of the bar, he noticed a young and rugged man looking his way. When he was noticed, the man nodded in greeting, licking his lips in appreciation. Dean nodded back and gave his smirk again. He watched as the man got up but then quickly sit back down, not looking at Dean anymore. Okay, that was weird. But he didn’t think anything about it, thinking that the women from earlier had beat the guy in approaching. Turning around, that wasn’t the case.</p>
<p>“Dean, listen.” Castiel started. “We need—”</p>
<p>“<em>We? We</em> don’t need to do anything.” He yelled over the music, wishing for a moment that it was different music that was invading his senses. “You left Cas, so just leave again.”</p>
<p>The look of pain visible in Castiel’s eyes. “Dean, you must understand—”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to understand shit.”</p>
<p>“Dean, just listen to me.”</p>
<p>“Why? So you can let me start to trust you and then you up and disappear on me? So I have to deal with what I saw <em>by myself</em> while you went and did whatever the hell you did?”</p>
<p>“I had to leave.”</p>
<p>“Why Cas?”</p>
<p>“Because whoever is after you is also after your brother.” Castiel shouted. “Whoever killed your father is after you two, so I needed to talk to <em>my</em> brother to protect <em>your</em> brother.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked. “You have a brother?”</p>
<p>Castiel rolled his eyes, amazed that <em>that</em> was the only thing that registered. “Yes, his name is Gabriel and he is Sam’s guardian. But that does not matter, Dean. What is important is that you contact Sam.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have my phone.” The angel pulled it out of one of his pockets and held it up to Dean’s face. “Fine.” He sighed, leading Castiel to a quiet part of the club. Eventually, they were able to find a place. Dean dialed his brother’s number. It rang one and then his voice mail came one. “It’s off.” He said fully intending to leave a message.</p>
<p>“Try it again.” Castiel was staring solely at the phone.</p>
<p>Dean thought it was weird but did what he was told. Again one ring and the voice mail message again. “It’s still off.”</p>
<p>“Again.” The tone and intensity was starting to freak Dean out.</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Again.”</p>
<p>“Still nothing.”</p>
<p>“Again.”</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong? Why isn’t he answering?”</p>
<p>“Dean, again.”</p>
<p>“No, answer me, Castiel. Is there something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Again, Dean.”</p>
<p>He tried again; he was starting to panic. What happened to Sam? Was he okay? Did he just lose his last living relative? God, why didn’t he stop hunting years ago like Sam wanted?</p>
<p>The line rang. It rang again.</p>
<p>“Holy shit.” Dean sighed, but he didn’t relax until he heard his brother’s voice.</p>
<p>And then he did. Relief feel over him. Sam was alright. After hearing his voice, Dean’s stress levels didn’t go down, and then he had to tell his brother that their dad was dead. Why did Castiel do that to him? Hopefully Sam would believe him. He then heard another voice. He looked a Castiel who nodded when he heard it too. He had to blindly trust two angels he knew nothing about with his last family member. Castiel then grabbed the phone.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to him.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Dean relinquished the phone. He watched the angel start to talk and then get interrupted by his brother. At least that protective instinct was in both of them. Dean didn’t like that, since he was the big brother, but he’d forgive it once. Hearing how his brother didn’t sound convinced, he grabbed the phone back and had to prove to Sam that it was real. So he had to udder a something he never in a million years thought he would have to say.</p>
<p>“And Sam, Mom was right.”</p>
<p>Castiel looked at him confused when Dean hung up the phone. “What did that mean?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, he asked his own question. “Where are we going from here?”</p>
<p>“We need you and Sam in the same location so Gabriel and myself can protect you two better.”</p>
<p>“Do you really think that’ll work?”</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Castiel shook his head, “I do not know.”</p>
<p>“Why is this happening?”</p>
<p>“Again…”</p>
<p>“You don’t know.” Castiel nodded. “Okay, so the plan is to go to California.”</p>
<p>“Why is that the plan?”</p>
<p>“Two reasons. One: if something is out there hunting the Winchester’s, we need Bobby’s help. He can get other hunters to help. And two: that’s where Sam is going to school.”</p>
<p>“Is it safe for Sam to continue his education?”</p>
<p>Dean laughed. “Yeah, even if his life is in danger, Sam is still going to go to school.” It looked as if Castiel was about to say something but thought better of it. “So, we need to go to California first thing in the morning.”</p>
<p>“That is correct.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Dean nodded.</p>
<p>And with that, everything seemed like it was back to the new normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or not, as Dean punched Cas as hard as he could in the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Cas was shocked. “Dean!” He whined from the pain. But then froze. He looked at the shoulder and then at Dean, who had a satisfied grin plastered on his face. “Ow,” he repeated with emphasis seeing if Dean would understand. From the still smug face that would be a no. “Dean, I am angel.” It didn’t seem as if he was going to get it, so Cas simplified it. “As an angel, we do not feel pain.” Dean’s eyes widened. He finally figured it out why that was bad.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Update of sorts...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please read so you know what's going on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi there. So I know I haven’t updated this story in quite a while but there are some reasons for that. First, this story was started from a random thought and was just a way for me to channel my attention away from my other stories. Well, it was helping for a time, and then I got really into writing this story. But once I finished my story ‘Can We Pretend’ I was expecting myself to just jump right back into writing this one, I even wrote two Supernatural stories thinking that I could get back into the swing of it. But then I started rereading my own story to continue (and I did but then I just couldn’t) and I found so many problems with it that I couldn’t focus on continuing the story as it was being written. So with that being said, I am <strong>NOT</strong> abandoning this story. I’m ending it for right now, here but I’ve already started rewriting the story a bit to give a bit more backstory and really fleshing out the characters. I have a few chapters rewritten but I want to work on this and release it when it’s finally done.</p>
<p>So with that being said, I will not be deleting what’s already here and when I do start putting the new version it won’t disappear either. I’ll be uploading that story as a rewritten version so don’t worry about that.</p>
<p>For something that wasn’t really meant to go anywhere, I’ve been having a lot of fun writing this story. So bear with me while I finish the new version. I’ll even update you on this version when I start so you can head over to the new version and read it. If you are interested that is.</p>
<p>Okay, so I just wanted to put this here so people knew what was going on. I’m still working on it, and making it better, at least in my opinion. Hope you are doing well and being safe. Until next time.</p>
<p>-E</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to say thanks for reading and just so you know, I don't know when I'll be adding the next chapter. This story just came to me, so I'm writing it as it comes.</p><p>PS if you want to reach out you can on Twitter (https://mobile.twitter.com/musiclove9151) and Tumblr (musiclove915).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>